Twas The Wish Before Christmas
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: With one week until Christmas can Timmy teach Vicky to show some holiday cheer? Maybe with a little help from Cosmo and Wanda. Wish him luck...for Tootie's sake. TimmyTootie RR
1. Blue Christmas For Two

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own The Fairly Odd Parents. All I own is this story and any characters not seen in the show.

**A/N:** This is my first ever FOP fanfic. I've been a longtime fan though. Naturally it's a Christmas fic. And the main pairing will be Timmy/Tootie. Let's face it, Trixie's not the worst prep alive, but she lacks the guts to choose Timmy over looks, cash, and popularity. Timmy/Trixie fans don't hate me, this is just my opinion and I don't hate Trixie...just her materialistic qualities. Oh, this story takes place when Timmy's eleven, other characters' ages have changed accordingly.

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter One: Blue Christmas For Two

Everyone knows that some of the best holiday tales of all time have been told through the viewpoint of a festive narrator. Someone who's jolly and pretty down to Earth. Someone who's friendly with a real knack for words.

Right on cue a shadowy figure slides into view. Through the falling snow and pines he makes his way towards you. And squinting 'til it hurts you manage to see, a sharply dressed snowman...no, it's not Frosty.

"Howdy friends my name's Chilly, Chilly Freezerburn." he greets you hardily with a tip of his hat, "We're gonna be switching to my point of view now, so get set for a story full of holiday cheer! I hope you enjoy it...I only do this once a year."

_...Narrator POV..._

Welcome to Dimmsdale, home of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, and--well--that's about it. But anyway, there is one special feature about this town, only...it's a huge secret! In a local suburban area of the city lives a fairly average family in a fairly average house. So who would ever know that their fairly average son Timmy Turner, would have a couple of fairly **_odd_** parents?

Do you believe in fairies? How about fairy godparents? How about nickels named Phillip? Magical goldfish?

Ever had an absolutely wicked babysitter? Someone so **icky** that you can't spell her name without it?

Well it all ties together in the not-so-average life of Timmy Turner...he's the one in the silly pink hat.

It was the week before Christmas when our story begins. Young Timmy Turner was playing games with his friends...

_...Regular POV..._

"All right Timmy!" Chester cheered, "One more level and you can unlock the secret level of Crash Nebula: Return of the Mutant Toad People!"

"These game writers are really hurtin' for cool ideas." A.J. muttered.

"Quiet guys!" Timmy yelled as he rapidly hit the keys on his game controller, "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"You? Concentrate? HA!" A.J. mock laughed earning him a glare from Timmy.

"How'd you like to have your gift returned?" Timmy questioned, "I think my mom saved the receipt for me."

This silenced A.J., for the time being anyway.

"Oh man," Chester panicked chewing his nails to the quick, "you're so close Timmy, just don't get blasted by the-"

_WHAM!_

The door to the living room swung open revealing the horrible teen menace known as VICKY-

_LIGHTNING!_

-The Babysitter!

"AAAHH!!!" came the simultaneous screams of Timmy and A.J. "VICKY?!"

"AAAHH!!!" Chester shouted, "Timmy, you've been vaporized!!"

"WHAT?!" Timmy yelped, turning back the screen only to be greeted by the dreaded 'GAME OVER' message. "NOOOO!!!"

"Hi Timmy!" Vicky sang out in a disturbingly sweet voice. "Guess what, I'm babysitting you tonight! And I'm getting paid triple time, my holiday rate!"

Pausing from his agonized scream Timmy blinked then rushed to his parents who'd just walked in from the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! You aren't really going out and leaving me with Vicky this close to Christmas are you?! There's no way I was THAT bad this year!"

"Oh Timmy," his mom smiled patting him reassuringly on the head, "don't worry. We won't be gone long. Your dad and I just have some last minute shopping to get out of the way."

"That's right Mrs. Turner," Vicky chimed in, "you two go out, have fun, and by all means...take your time!"

"Why thank you Vicky," Mrs. Turner grinned obliviously, "how thoughtful of you."

"See Timmy," Mr. Turner spoke up, "Vicky's got the holiday spirit! You two should have lots of fun while we're out!"

"Oh we will Mr. Turner," Vicky said with a toothy grin, "we will."

Gulping Timmy spun around to Chester and A.J. "Well, I guess it won't be so bad. At least my friends will be here with me."

"Um," Chester and A.J. exchanged a quick nervous glance before rushing outside.

"I just remembered I promised Mom I'd help her alphabetize her cook books!" A.J. lied.

"Sorry buddy gotta feed the roaches and squash the cat!" Chester blurted out as he and A.J. took off down the street running for dear life.

Timmy narrowed his eyes, "Some pals."

"Well I guess we'd better be going now dear," Mrs. Turner said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the car.

"Right behind you honey!" Mr. Turner complied whipping out a Santa hat and putting it on before skipping out the door humming an off key version of 'Jingle Bells'.

"WAIT!" Timmy begged from the doorway, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH VICKY!!"

"Oh Timmy," Mrs. Turner frowned, one foot already in the car, "don't look so disappointed sweetie. Your friends may have had to go home but I'm sure Vicky's little sister will play with you."

Timmy's eyes bulged, the only thing scarier than a night alone with Vicky the Terrible...a night along with Vicky the Terrible AND Tootie the Kissy-Faced Stalker!

"Hi Timmy!" a familiar voice rang out from behind the unsuspecting eleven-year-old.

"This stinks," Timmy muttered.

"Not yet," Vicky grinned evilly just as soon as the Turners' vehicle was out of sight, "but it will."

"Huh?"

Timmy tumbled backwards as a can of cleaning powder and a toilet brush were shoved into his hands.

"GET TO WORK TWERP!" Vicky ordered, "I WANT THOSE TOILETS SO CLEAN YOU COULD EAT OFF THEM!"

"Better do it Timmy," Tootie whispered, "or she might really make you eat off them."

Grumbling Timmy trudged upstairs to get the demeaning task over with. Tootie was about to follow when she was held back by a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vicky demanded, "Someone's gotta make me a sandwich and find where the Turners' stash their cookies!"

"You don't know where the cookies are?" Tootie questioned.

"No!" Vicky snapped making her little sister cringe, "I keep telling Timmy's mom that **_he_** sneaks into the kitchen and eats them all while I'm here so she's started hiding them."

"You blamed Timmy?" Tootie asked in disbelief (though it really wasn't _that _surprising to her).

"Yeah," Vicky shrugged, "NOW GET BUSY!"

Tootie considered getting angry with her pushy older sister, but years of experience told her it was pointless, so she sighed and headed off into the kitchen.

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Well now, that Vicky babysitter sure is a mean one. She probably gets a lump of coal the size of Montana in her stocking every single Christmas!

Still, this is the season of miracles and such. Let's see if Timmy can get a little help from his two fairy godparents and teach Vicky the meaning of 'holiday cheer'.

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

Upstairs in Timmy's room a fishbowl sat on the nightstand by his bed. Two magical goldfish were swimming about, one looking particularly distraught.

"But Wanda!" exclaimed the green eyed goldfish, "How's Santa supposed to visit us on Christmas Eve? Our castle has no chimney!!"

"Cosmo...sweetie," the pink eyed goldfish answered, trying to mask her annoyance with sugary words, "Santa doesn't always need chimneys to leave presents. I'm sure that if you're good he'll find some other way to drop by and leave you lots of goodies on Christmas Eve."

"B-but," Cosmo objected only to be interrupted by the banging of the door as it hit the wall.

"Aw Sport," Wanda sighed flying out of the fishbowl and changing back to fairy form, "Vicky babysitting again?"

"Duh!" Timmy exclaimed tossing the toilet brush aside, "This is the worst week before Christmas ever!"

"Well, it could be worse ya know?" Wanda offered.

"How?" Timmy demanded.

Poofing next to his wife Cosmo yelled frantically, "Well for starters, you could've just found out that your castle doesn't have a chimney so there's no possible way that Santa can come down and leave you any presents!"

"How long has he been at this?" Timmy asked Wanda while Cosmo continued to fret out loud to himself.

"Oh it started about ten minutes after you went downstairs to play video games with Chester and A.J." Wanda answered.

"That long huh?"

"TIMMY!" Vicky bellowed, "ARE YOU FINISHED WITH THOSE TOILETS YET?! GET DOWN HERE AND USE THESE TWEEZERS TO PICK EVERY SPECK OF DUST OFF THE CARPET!!"

Wincing Wanda held up her wand, "Want me to whip up some sort of distraction for ya hon?"

"Why bother?" Timmy groaned, "She'll just get more angry and come up with something worse for me to do next."

"Aw, don't seem so down Timmy," Cosmo finally seemed to forget his current uneasiness, "I'm sure your parents will be back soon. I mean--haha--it's not like they went out shopping and have to face the mad Christmas rush while standing in endless checkout lines with a little over six days until one of the biggest holidays of the year!"

Slapping a hand to her forehead Wanda poofed a muzzled over her hubby's rambling mouth. "Cosmo, I don't really think that's helping."

"Great," Timmy sulked, "my parents are gonna be out all night and I'm gonna be stuck here with Vicky and her creepy little sister."

"Tootie's here too?" Wanda questioned.

"Yeah, she's downstairs." Timmy answered, "Probably sitting in front of the television watching all of MY favorite shows."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Wanda objected turning her wand around so that Timmy could see the star screen that was currently monitoring Tootie's every move.

"Hey, what's she doing in the kitchen making sandwiches?" he asked, "And where'd she find those gingerbread men mom's been hiding?!"

"Vicky!" Tootie's image called as she entered the living room carrying a plateful of cookies and an foot long sub packed with lettuce, cheese, ham, and tomatoes. "I got your snack!"

"And you found the cookies, good for you." Vicky replied sarcastically. Snatching the plate from her sister she bit into the sandwich and instantly spit it out. "TOOTIE! You forgot the PICKLES!"

Shaking Tootie took the plate and rushed back into the kitchen.

"Man, that's way harsh." Timmy mumbled, "and Tootie's her own sister too."

"Ya see Sport," Wanda sighed, "you're not the only one having a lousy week. And Tootie's whole life is probably spent doing Vicky's chores."

"Yeah Timmy," Cosmo added, after prying off the muzzle, "when Vicky's not ruining your life, she's Tootie's problem!"

"Wow," Timmy remarked, "I actually feel kinda sorry for her. Poor Tootie, and even around Christmas Vicky's still a bossy grouch toward her."

"Ah well, what are ya gonna do?" Cosmo shrugged.

Narrowing his eyes a mischievous grin spread over Timmy's face. "I'm gonna teach Vicky a lesson!"

"But how?" Wanda inquired.

"How else?" Timmy beamed, "With the help of my two fairy godparents of course!"

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered, "We get to torment the babysitter! That's my favorite part of the job!"

"I thought hanging out with **me **was your favorite part of the job?" Timmy questioned, sounding a bit hurt.

"Um--yeah--that's nice too." Cosmo stammered.

"Let's just get this show on the road, while we're all still speaking to each other." Wanda pleaded.

"Fine, I wish you guys would help me teach Vicky some holiday cheer!" Timmy exclaimed.

Wands raised Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a knowing grin before-

_POOF!_

_SEASON'S SPIRIT!_

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ And that's the first chapter. It'll be done by Christmas...if I don't wrap it all up tonight. Either way, I'll post the chapters about a day apart. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, hope it's working. Next Chapter: How the heck is Vicky supposed to get into the Christmas spirit? Timmy--with the help of Wanda and Cosmo--puts a humorous spin on a holiday classic! Please review, no flames. 

Cosmo: No flames? Then how will she roast the chestnuts?

Wanda: That's not the kind of 'flames' she meant sweetie.

Timmy: Hey, she hardly ever puts characters in these fics outside of the chapters.

Cosmo: ::_cries happily_:: I feel so honored!

Timmy: Why?

Cosmo: Uh--I dunno--shouldn't I?

Wanda: ::_sigh_:: I'm beginning to see why she doesn't do this often.

Me: Bingo.


	2. A Fairly Odd Carol

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers, I loved reading all your positive feedback! Yes Cosmo is adorably humorous in the way he gets upset over the silliest things. And I had fun naming the narrator.

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter Two: A Fairly Odd Carol

_...Narrator's POV..._

Hehe, well if anybody can teach that Vicky girl a lesson about being nice around Christmas it's Timmy and his godparents.

Wish'em luck though, cause it won't be easy. With her rotten attitude and nasty temper they've really got their work cut out for them.

So let's cross our fingers and see what they cook up...

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

Downstairs the reddish-orange haired babysitter sat with her feet propped up on a stack of the Turners' photo albums. She was bored and channel surfing, waiting for her little sister to return with Mr. Turner's new digital camera so she could start making snapshots for the flyers she'd be using to advertise her babysitting services for the upcoming year. If there's one thing Vicky was good at (besides tormenting kids) it was advertising.

Between the flashes of light from the television which illuminated the dim living room a small green mouse poked his head around the corner. The crown floating atop his head accidentally bumped against the wall. The resulting _clank_ made him wince. Luckily, Vicky was too preoccupied with her lazy pastime to care.

"Phew," Cosmo exhaled, "okay guys, it's all clear."

"Great," Timmy beamed from his stance around the corner, "now all we have to do is wait for Vicky to fall asleep and the wish can take effect!"

"And don't forget Timmy," a pink mouse sitting atop his shoulder emphasized, "we have to be careful about this so Tootie doesn't find out."

"Yeah yeah," Timmy replied dismissively, "this is gonna be awesome!"

"She's getting sleepy!" Cosmo piped up excitedly.

Sure enough Vicky's eyelids were starting to droop. "What's taking Tootie so long?" she asked between yawns, "Oh well, I guess one little nap won't hurt. I mean, it's not like I **need** the beauty sleep or anything."

"Tsch, that's what she thinks," Timmy muttered.

"Well, she's asleep now Sport," Wanda observed, "Time to get into character."

Holding up their wands Cosmo and Wanda floated upwards in fairy form as their arms and legs grew out until they resembled human teens. The change in their wardrobe and hairstyles helped too.

Cosmo's unruly hair was covered by a backwards blue ball cap, a tuft of his bangs managed to stick out. He wore a matching blue sports jacket over a baggy white t-shirt, and jeans so big they could barely stay up, with more pockets than books in a library. The tips of white sneakers jutting out from under his pant legs completed the look.

Wanda had an equally believable disguise. She wore a black skirt and open vest, had on a yellow top with three-quarter length sleeves, and a silver necklace with a charm that read 'BRAT'. Her knee high black combat boots gave her a certain menacing quality that felt eerily familiar to Timmy.

"Well Timmy," Wanda asked flicking a long strand of bangs from over her right eye, "what do you think? Is the side ponytail too out of date? What about the--_smack_--gum?"

"You guys look great," Timmy answered warily, "Um...what are you supposed to be?"

"Evil babysitters!!" they chorused, letting out a disturbingly evil laugh.

"Uh-oh," Timmy gulped, "my worst fears have manifested themselves into life using my fairy godparents!"

"Don't panic Timmy," Wanda winked while popping another bubble, "we're still on your side, we just have to look this way to get through to Vicky."

"Yeah Timmy," Cosmo agreed pulling out a thick book of typed lines, "it's all in the script!"

"Let me see that!" Timmy ordered. Snatching the book he read the first few lines out loud, "After the evil babysitter falls asleep, Cosmo and Wanda are to take on the forms of past evil babysitters and appear before her as ghosts."

"See," Cosmo asked proudly.

"Well okay, so long as you're just pretending," Timmy resolved, "Let's just hurry this part up, it's creepy seeing you two this way."

Giving a quick nod to their godchild the two disguised fairies poofed into the living room and stood before the snoring babysitter.

"Well," Cosmo urged impatiently, "what are we waiting for?"

Looking around nervously Wanda explained, "We need a bell to ring, that's sort of what cues the whole spell to begin."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Cosmo asked, digging through one of his countless pants' pockets he pulled out a wrapped package and held it out to Wanda.

Against her better judgment Wanda raised the corner of the lid and peeked inside. "Cosmo sweetie, I don't see what this has to do with-"

_WHACK!_

"**AAAHH!**"

_DING!_

"Fight bell," Cosmo smiled as a boxing glove on a spring flew out and socked Wanda in the face making her topple backwards.

"Huh...what...?" a groggy Vicky asked as her eyes fluttered open. Her vision slowly cleared, causing fuzzy objects to take shape. When she saw the green-haired teen in front of her (waving cheerfully) she quickly rubbed her eyes thinking it all to be a weird dream.

"Hiya Vicky the Terrible!" Cosmo greeted but had to cease his waving to catch his oversized pants before they fell. "What is it with these kids and not wearing belts?!"

Finally convinced that she was awake she sat up and pointed an accusing finger at the flinching guy before her, "Hey! Who the heck are you?!"

"I-I'm Cos--I mean--Matt, yeah, I'm Matt." Cosmo fibbed (really badly).

"And I'm...in a lot of pain!" Wanda groaned, staggering to her feet with a black eye and a few less teeth.

"She means Rhon-da. Yeah, she's Rhonda." Cosmo corrected.

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Matt...and Rhonda. Sorry folks, just taking a moment to marvel at Cosmo's boundless imagination.

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

"Whatever," Vicky grumbled, "what the heck are you doing in the Turners' house? In case you two losers hadn't noticed, I'm working this joint!"

"Ah we don't mind," Cosmo beamed, "in fact, we're here to help you!"

"Help me?"

"Yeah," Wanda replied, finally shaking off her dizziness, "we are the ghosts of evil babysitters who used to torment kids just like you do!"

Raising an eyebrow Vicky snorted, "Yeah right, you two can't be ghosts! Ghosts are see-through and float and other supernatural stuff."

Exchanging a nervous glance Cosmo and Wanda quickly went transparent and hovered about a foot off the ground.

"Better?" they asked with a sheepish grin.

"I...guess so." Vicky answered warily before the impact of her current situation hit her, "Oh my gosh! GHOSTS!"

"**_BOO!_**" Cosmo chuckled, "Hey, I'm pretty good at this!"

"Don't hurt me!" Vicky pleaded, "I haven't even been paid yet!"

"Weren't you listening?!" Cosmo asked, suddenly offended, "I **said** 'we're here to HELP you!'"

"Really?" Vicky ceased her trembling, "How?"

"Well," Wanda began, "in our past lives we played mean and nasty pranks on the kids we babysat and forced them to do all kinds of vile and demeaning chores."

"Cool." Vicky said.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed before getting elbowed by his wife, "I mean, not cool. It was terrible! WE were terrible!" he cringed but sighed in relief when Wanda gave an approving nod.

"Huh?" Vicky seemed completely lost.

"As punishment for our past--um--ickiness, we are forced to spend all eternity wandering the Earth, and...uh..." Wanda trailed off.

"RECYCLING OLD SOCKS!" Cosmo blurted out, flailing his arms hysterically as old sweaty socks shot out of his pants' pockets and rained down around them.

"NOO!!!" Vicky screamed while being buried in a pile of smelly socks.

Digging her way out she rushed over to the teenage ghosts and shook them frantically, "PLEASE! There's gotta be some way that I can avoid this fate! I **HATE** doing my own laundry, how can I possibly be expected to recycle everyone else's?!"

"There is only one way that you may be saved from suffering the fate we share," Wanda answered dramatically, unable to conceal her mischievous smirk.

"What? WHAT?!" Vicky insisted, "I'll do ANYTHING!"

"_Anything?_" Cosmo and Wanda asked wryly.

"**ANYTHING!**"Vicky repeated.

"Tonight you will be visited by three spirits." the pink haired teen announced.

"That seems a bit clichéd." Vicky remarked.

"Yeah but what are ya gonna do?" Cosmo shrugged.

"Expect the first ghost when the clock tolls ten!" his companion warned.

"Hey, aren't _we_ technically the first ghosts?" Cosmo asked.

Narrowing her eyes Wanda tapped her wand against her palm, "You wanna try on my new improved muzzle?"

"Eep," Cosmo flinched.

Vicky blinked, still a bit confused by the awkwardly behaving apparitions. "Um, was there anything else?"

"Nope," Wanda grinned. With a sweep of her wand the two vanished in a large puff of pink smoke leaving Vicky to cough and sputter a moment before passing out and falling back onto the couch.

"Hehehe..." Timmy laughed, wiping a tear from his eye as his godparents appeared in front of him once more, "...that was great you guys! Vicky was shaking in her shoes!"

"You haven't seen anything yet Sport!" Wanda promised before getting that unsettling look yet again, "Mwuhahaha!"

"Uh-oh," Cosmo quivered, "it's the whole 'dinosaurs-going-extinct' thing all over again!"

"Just try not to do anything too drastic," Timmy cautioned, "If Vicky finds out that you're really my fairy godparents playing a trick on her, you'll have to go away forever!"

"Oh don't worry Timmy," Wanda assured him, "If there's one thing I know, it's how to be sneaky."

"And if there's one thing I know it's pudding!" Cosmo added happily.

"Oh boy." Timmy worried.

"VICKY!" a little girl's voice called.

"Oh no!" Timmy panicked, "It's Tootie! HIDE!"

Cosmo and Wanda vanished just as Tootie came skipping down the hall, "I found Mr. Turner's new digital camera for you Vicky! Can I go play with Timmy now?"

Tootie paused when she spotted Timmy after having lowered the case from her line of sight, "TIMMY!" she cheered and quickly tackled him planting smooches wherever his arms failed to cover his face.

"AAAHH!!!" Timmy shouted, "TOOTIE COOTIES!"

Around the corner Vicky's pink eyes fluttered open again. Sitting up she twisted the crick out of her stiff neck. "Man, what happened? W-was that a dream? That stupid sandwich Tootie brought me probably had some bad ham inside. TOOTIE!"

Shooting up Tootie grabbed the camera case and rushed into the living room, "I found it Vicky don't worry!"

"Heh, you're just lucky I don't make YOU clean the toilets!" Vicky snapped, "Now go look for some permanent markers and poster tape. We've gotta have these things ready to post by tomorrow or I'll lose business!"

Nodding rapidly Tootie hurried back out of the room, hopped over the sprawled out form of Timmy, and started searching for the supplies.

"Man, I'm sure glad that's over." Timmy groaned, sitting up with kissy marks all over his face.

Poofing back into view Cosmo and Wanda helped Timmy up and offered him a towel to clean off the 'Tootie Cooties'.

"Hey," Cosmo remarked looking at his wristwatch, "it's almost ten o'clock!"

"Showtime!" Wanda cackled.

"What about the bell?" Timmy inquired.

Before Cosmo could conjure something up Wanda quickly summoned a large tray cover, stuck it over his head, and beat it with her wand. "Dinner bell," she smirked.

"Looks more like **revenge**to me." Timmy laughed.

"Oh no!" Vicky's eyes widened. "Ten o'clock, the first ghost!"

"MWUHAHAHA!!!"

Shaking Vicky watched as the room started to fill up with light pink smoke and glowing gold swirls. Soon the living room looked more like the inside of a bright rosy storm cloud. The source of the unnerving laughter appeared in the center of the room. As the smoke cleared from around her Vicky could see that she was about the size of the 'twerp', dressed in a flowing white dress, and bore a striking resemblance to teen ghost girl from just a few minutes earlier.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past!" the floating pink-haired apparition announced.

"L-long past?" Vicky stuttered.

"No, YOUR past, dummy!" Wanda answered. "Now follow me to explore the Christmases of your mean spirited life!"

"Hey!" Vicky was starting to feel insulted, "What makes you think I was always so mean spirited?!"

"Well, let's just see for ourselves then, shall we?" Wanda prompted, extending her tiny glowing hand.

"Um, okay." Vicky shrugged, "Man that must have been some spoiled meat."

Rolling her eyes Wanda produced a triangular golden cap from behind her back (actually her wand in disguise) and pointed it in a random direction. The smoke instantly parted, forming the opening of a portal that led--where else?--to a distant Christmas in Vicky's past.

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Brr, alone floating through time with a mischievous fairy! With swirly pink hair no less! I wouldn't wanna be in Vicky's shoes right now, no sir.

So just what is it that lies in Vicky's past? Something to give her back her Christmas spirit? Was that girl **_ever_** a happy child filled with holiday cheer?! Hm...

And how much longer can our little friend Timmy keep Tootie from finding out about his fairy godparents? I mean, it is just him and Cosmo now, with no adult supervision. Oh boy, if that isn't a recipe for disaster I don't know what is!

Hurry back Wanda! This wish is turning out to be one doosie of a risk!

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _Leaving Cosmo and Timmy alone to keep a secret with Timmy's #1 fan Tootie wandering about. Not a smart move. Of course, Timmy doesn't always stop to think about the consequences before making a wish so these are pretty normal conditions. Next Chapter: Timmy has to distract Tootie while Cosmo and Wanda try to fulfill his wish of teaching Vicky to show a little holiday cheer. Find out what Vicky was like as a little girl during the Christmas season. Keep reviewing!

Timmy: Distract Tootie? How the heck am I supposed to distract Tootie?!

Wanda: Aw, use your imagination Sport.

Cosmo: ::_laughing_:: Yeah! I'm sure she'd love to see your Crimson Chin comic collection! AHAHAHA!!!

Timmy: ::_glares at Cosmo_::

Cosmo: ::_singing_:: Timmy and Tootie kissin' in a tree, S-I-T-T-I-N-

Timmy: ::_evil smirk_:: Hey Wanda, remember when Mama Cosma dropped by for dinner and said your lasagna tasted like an old boot?

Wanda: ::_suspiciously_:: Yeah...

Cosmo: ::_gulp_::

Timmy: Guess what Cosmo did to 'spice it up' while you were busy conjuring up a fancy table?

Cosmo: AAAHH!! NO!

Wanda: ::_furious_:: COSMO! YOU'RE MOTHER TOLD HALF THE WOMEN IN FAIRY WORLD ABOUT **_MY_** LOUSY COOKING!!

::_Cosmo tries to flee. He opens Timmy's door to zip out only to be blocked by Tootie._::

Tootie: ::singsong voice:: OH TIMMY!

Timmy:: AAAHH!! NO!

::_Timmy and Cosmo dart past her out of the room but are quickly pursued by the two determined females._::

Tootie: TIMMY! WAIT! JUST GIVE MY LOVE A CHANCE!!

Wanda: COSMO! YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CHANCE!!


	3. Before Vicky Got Icky

**A/N:** I forgot last chapter so here it is, I don't own "A Christmas Carol", it was written by Charles Dickens. I'm just doing a little parody of it that I hope is entertaining and tasteful. I'd like to thank everyone again for their reviews. Now here's the next chapter!

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter Three: Before Vicky Got Icky

_...Narrator's POV..._

When we last left our friend in the silly pink hat he and his fairy godfather Cosmo were holding down the fort while his fairy godmother Wanda took the wicked babysitter Vicky on a tour through her past.

The goal was to show Vicky the importance of holiday cheer and that even she was once a hopeful child eagerly awaiting Santa's yearly visit...

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

"The wind, it HURTS!" Vicky shrieked as Wanda zipped through the swirling portal dragging her along for the ride. "So...very...BLINDING!"

"We're here!" Wanda announced happily as she came to a skidding stop in midair and dropped Vicky down in a snow bank about eight feet below.

Popping her head out Vicky spat gobs of snow from her frostbitten mouth, "UGH! Where the heck are we?!" she demanded.

"Not _where_, **when**." Wanda corrected, "Remember, you're traveling with the Ghost of Christmas Past. That means that we're currently located somewhere in your past!"

Vicky was about to tell the apparition where to shove all her 'Christmas Past' tripe when she noticed the house she was standing in front of. "Hey! This is where I live! But...it's different, that's our old fake tree in the window. And, that little girl sitting under it--that's--"

"You!" Wanda exclaimed, "She's you when you were only six-years-old."

"No way," for a moment Vicky seemed truly blown away by the scene before her. Rubbing a portion of the window clear so she could get a better look she started to recall this particular Christmas and what was so significant about it.

"Vicky!" her mother called as she came prancing into the room, "Guess what?!"

"What?" a curious young Vicky inquired with wide pink eyes and adorable rosy cheeks.

"You're getting a little brother or sister for Christmas!"

"I am?" she asked innocently.

"Yes honey," her mother nodded, "by this time next year you'll be celebrating Christmas with the new baby!"

"I will?"

"And it won't be long before you're baking cookies together, having snowball fights, and sharing all your toys!" her mother rambled on.

"I--what?!" little Vicky squeaked.

"Oh want that be fun?!" her mother asked before turning on her heel and merrily prancing back out of the room.

Six-year-old Vicky didn't look too convinced as she glanced over at the tree with a worried frown on her face. "My little brother or sister is gonna get to play with all my toys? B-but that's not fair! Why should they get to mess with **_my_** stuff?! I don't want a little brother or sister!" she wailed.

"How selfish!" Wanda huffed.

"What do ya mean?!" the older Vicky demanded, "I remember this Christmas. It was the last one I ever spent getting all the stuff I wanted! After Tootie came along my parents bought me less and less!"

"That's because they needed to save money for things the baby needed!" Wanda argued.

"Well I have needs too ya know?!" Vicky snapped, "And it's not like Tootie ever did anything for me!"

"OH BROTHER!" Wanda exclaimed, rolling her eyes she waved the cap around in a circle causing their surroundings to quiver and warp.

"W-what's happenings?!" Vicky asked.

"Time's speeding up," Wanda answered matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna show you another past Christmas and prove just how wrong you are about your little sister."

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Now while Vicky was busy reminiscing Timmy and Cosmo were discovering the difficulties of trying to distract a suspicious little girl.

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

"Vicky!" Tootie called, she'd searched Mr. Turner's study until finally rounding up a roll of poster tape and a handful of permanent markers. "I've got the stuff for your flyers! NOW can I play with Timmy? Please?!"

"Oh no!" Timmy panicked while pacing around the empty living room, "Cosmo, we've gotta keep Tootie busy so she doesn't notice Vicky's missing!"

"Um..." Cosmo balled his fists, squeezed his eyes shut, and crouched in midair trying desperately to think of something useful to do in this situation, "...sorry Timmy. We both know that Wanda's the brains of the outfit. I'm just the beauty!"

Sighing Timmy forced himself to go confront Tootie, "I guess it's up to me then."

Tootie was coming down the hall when Timmy stepped out in front of her. "Hi Tootie," he smiled uneasily.

"Hi Timmy," Tootie beamed, "where's Vicky?"

"She's um...sleeping!" Timmy lied, "Yeah, and she said not to bother her while she's taking her nap so--um--why don't we go up to my room and play?"

Dropping the supplies Tootie's mouth fell open, her eyes big and shining behind her black rimmed glasses. "Really? You're inviting me up to **_your_** room to play?!"

"Uh...yes?"

Hopping up and down excitedly Tootie could barely contain her joy, "I can't believe it! Timmy Turner wants me to come up to his room and play! WHEE!!"

Grabbing his wrist Tootie rushed upstairs to Timmy's room nearly breaking the sound barrier in the process.

Back in the living room Cosmo was starting to feel lost with no one around to talk to. "Hm, maybe this would be the perfect time-" he began, poofing into construction worker clothes, "-to install a chimney in the castle!"

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

So while Cosmo was off renovating the fishbowl, Wanda and Vicky had just arrived at the second key Christmas of the evil babysitter's past.

Vicky was now twelve-years-old. It was an unforgettable Christmas morning that found the two siblings celebrating the holiday. Vicky sulking in front of the fireplace with unwrapped presents scattered about her, and Tootie cheerfully bounding into the room holding up a handmade picture frame.

Wanda watches alongside the teen in the green sweater, as she stares in masked wonder at her younger self.

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

"Aw, Tootie's so cute." Wanda remarked as she watched the little girl in black pigtails hop over to the grumpy younger Vicky, "And look, she brought you a present!"

"Yeah," Vicky muttered with downcast eyes, "some crummy picture frame she made with dry macaroni."

"What's that picture of anyway?" Wanda inquired with a reprimanding stare.

"Us," came the low--barely audible--answer.

"Look sis!" four-year-old Tootie exclaimed, "I made a present for you! It's our picture!"

Younger Vicky glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the picture in the frame. She hated that picture. Their parents had insisted on taking it to show all their friends their 'adorable and loving daughters'. Tootie was hugging Vicky's neck and smiling brightly at the camera, Vicky was scowling down at her and leaning away with her arms crossed.

"What am I supposed to do with this dumb ol' thing?!" younger Vicky demanded.

Tootie's smile faltered but only for a second, "It's your Christmas present! I made it just for you!"

"Why?"

"Because I wuv you silly!" Tootie squeaked happily and ran up to embrace the sour faced twelve-year-old.

"GO AWAY!" her sibling snapped, angrily shoving her back. "I don't like you and I don't want your stupid present!!"

"B-but..." little Tootie started to sniffle before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

Outside Wanda and Vicky stood watching the heartbreaking scene unfold. "How much crueler can you get?!" Wanda spat, "Just look at what you did, making your little sister cry. And she was just trying to be nice to you."

"I-I-" but Vicky had no excuse. She had to admit, that **was** a pretty rotten thing to do...even for her.

Their surroundings started warping once more meaning that they were once again traveling through time.

"The other Christmases are pretty much the same from this point." Wanda explained, "Year after year of you selfishly sulking, surrounded by presents, and making poor Tootie feel awful."

Vicky had grown uncharacteristically silent. She was busy thinking about Tootie and how she'd taken her obedient and overly affectionate sister for granted. The scene of Tootie running from the room in tears was replaying itself over and over again in her mind. She would never admit it, but Tootie was probably the only person on the planet that she actually liked. She didn't _hate _Timmy--once again, she'd never admit it--even though she did get some level of satisfaction from bossing him around. But Tootie, Tootie was her one and only sister. And believe it or not, Vicky was glad the sweet little brat was around.

Suddenly she found herself back in the Turners' living room. Looking around she spotted the Ghost of Christmas Past floating off to the side, waiting for her full attention.

"Well, that's it for me." Wanda said, glad that her major part in this wish was over, "I've shown you the important Christmases of your past. Now I leave you in the hands of the Ghost of Christmas Present...good luck with that."

"Wait, you mean they're already here?" Vicky asked.

"No," Wanda sighed, "he's probably goofing off somewhere close by. Just wait here and I'll get him for you. He'll show up soon."

With that said Wanda took her cap and doused her light. Vicky watched with mild interest as 'the Ghost of Christmas Past' vanished beneath the golden cone which proceeded to magically poof out of existence.

After a few minutes of standing around with nothing better to do Vicky yawned and slumped back down on the couch.

"Stupid dreams," she mumbled, "all I can say is that Timmy better have these carpets spotless by the time I wake up or I'll-"

_Zzz..._

* * *

Upstairs in Timmy's room he and Tootie sat looking through his Crimson Chin comic book collection.

"Ya know Timmy," Tootie spoke in a soft--almost taunting--tone of voice, "I still have that neat Crimson Chin doll you gave me."

"He's not a doll!" Timmy shouted, "He's an action figure!"

Giggling Tootie hugged the volume she'd been flipping through tight against her chest, "He's the one toy that Vicky can't smash, burn, or short-circuit! And most of all, he's the first present you ever gave me!"

"Oh brother," Timmy groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead and dragging it down his face. He should've known that this wish would find a way to come back and bite him in the rear.

"Hey Timmy," Tootie asked walking over to the fishbowl where Cosmo had just hesitantly hid the jackhammer behind his back, "why does your goldfish have a crown on its head?"

"Um...he's uh..."

The tiny jackhammer began floating up from behind the goldfish. Since Cosmo's stubby fins couldn't reach very far he couldn't grab it in time.

"Is that a jackhammer?!" Tootie's eyes widened, "Goldfish don't have jackhammers!"

"I can explain!" Timmy yelled.

"And where'd your other goldfish go?" Tootie continued growing more suspicious, "Didn't you have two?"

"Uh...well she's..."

While Tootie's back was to the fishbowl Wanda poofed in and dropped inside next to Cosmo in her fish form.

"Phew, what took you so long?" Cosmo whispered.

"Vicky wouldn't stop squirming," Wanda griped, "Why is there a jackhammer floating at the top of the bowl?"

"Uh...ehehe...I was doing a little remodeling while you were gone." Cosmo laughed nervously.

"Cosmo I told you Santa doesn't need to go down the chimney!" Wanda scolded, "He has other ways of leaving you presents!"

Hearing the strange voice Tootie spun around and gasped when she saw the second goldfish...whistling innocently?

"There she is!" Timmy exclaimed, "You found her Tootie!"

"I did?"

"Thanks!" he continued and grabbed Tootie in a tight hug before she could make any further inquiries about his odd pets.

Cosmo and Wanda watched with sheepish grins as Timmy glared back with a look that said 'You guys are in so much trouble! I had to **hug** TOOTIE!'.

"Uh Cosmo..." Wanda whispered using her fin to nudge her smiling hubby, "...I think you'd better get downstairs and make with the magic."

"Aw, look how cute they are!" Cosmo cooed obliviously, "Timmy and Tootie kissin' in a tree S-I-T-T-I-N-"

"NOW COSMO!" Wanda shouted.

In a poof of green smoke Cosmo shakily disappeared. Even he knew not to push his luck with Wanda when she got in one of her 'testy' moods.

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Well now here's a good place to end the chapter. I could go for a glass of milk and some cookies anyways.

See you next chapter as Cosmo confronts Vicky as the loveable yet absent-minded Ghost of Christmas Present...a role he was _born_ to play.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _Yay! I'm rapidly updating...something I'm not always good at. :-P As always, please review and don't leave me any flames! Next Chapter: Well, you heard the snowman. Cosmo's gonna play the 'Ghost of Christmas Present'. Hopefully he'll take Vicky out to show her all the wondrous--um--stuff that she's been missing out on during Christmas Day! And if not, well, we can expect pudding...and lots of it.

Cosmo: Yay pudding!

Wanda: You'd better behave yourself Cosmo! Don't go getting sidetracked by desserts or shiny things again!

Cosmo: Ah you worry too much Wanda. I can handle...wait...is that who I think it is?!

Wanda: Cosmo?

::_Cosmo stares longingly at nickel sticking up out of the snow._::

Timmy: ::_walks over to Wanda_:: What's with him?

Cosmo: ::_cries joyously as he snatches up the nickel_:: PHILLIP! IT REALLY **IS** YOU!

Wanda & Timmy: Oh no.

Vicky: ::_comes outta nowhere_:: Hey! That's MY nickel! I've been looking all over for it. Hand it over loser!

::_Vicky snatches 'Phillip' from Cosmo, pockets it, and storms off._::

Cosmo: ::_dramatic pause_:: NOOO!!! PHILLIP!!!

Wanda: ::_sigh_:: I guess it's back to therapy again.


	4. The Numbskull of Christmas Present

**A/N:** Wahoo! Another chapter all typed out! I'm seriously considering doing some fanart for this fic. I'm rebuilding my main site and I currently don't have any FOP art to show. Is there any particular scene someone would like drawn out? Just leave it as part of your review and I'll take the best/most popular ideas and draw them!

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter Four: The Numbskull of Christmas Present

_...Narrator's POV..._

Mmm...I tell ya, nothing beats fresh cookies and a cold glass of milk. Now where was I? Oh yes, Cosmo was just about to appear before Vicky as the 'Ghost of Christmas Present'.

Did I mention he was banned from acting in the Fairy Academy's Drama Club after burning down the entire theater--twice--when he poofed up a giant fire-breathing dragon instead of a skull during 'Hamlet'? Well, let's just hope that history doesn't decide to repeat itself.

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

The Turners' living room was dark and cozy. The thermostat kept it a toasty 73 degrees inside, while the chilly December wind had the outside world shivering in the below freezing temperatures.

_**Zzz...**_

Of course the loud snoring of a conked out evil babysitter kept marring this otherwise beautifully silent night.

_POOF!_

Instantly a door appeared to the right of the television set, beneath it a bright golden light filtered through. Vicky awoke to the smell of various yuletide pastries, roast turkey, and honey glazed ham.

"I'm starving," she yawned before noticing the unfamiliar door. "Hey, when'd the Turners' put in a new room?!"

Deciding to find out where it led--mainly because of the smell of delicious foods from within--she walked over and casually turned the doorknob.

The incredibly bright light spilled forth from the room and temporarily blinded the reddish-orange haired teen. Shielding her eyes she took a shaky step inside only to hear the door slam shut behind her.

"Come in and--um--call me Letterman!" a goofy voice boomed.

"Huh?!" a dumbfounded Vicky asked.

"Uh no, wait, that's not right." the voice fumbled, "Maybe it's...'come in and meet my Doberman'?"

Blinking in confusion Vicky was just barely able to make out the shape of an oversized guy with light green hair in a huge evergreen colored robe lined with white fur. She didn't know why but the tiny wreath floating above his head reminded her of those dumb crowns Timmy's goldfish would always wear.

The immense glow was dimming down a bit now, still bright, but at a tolerable (non-blinding) level. Looking around Vicky spotted a large brick fireplace with a glass of milk and cookies on a stool off to the side. A Christmas tree that couldn't have been shorter than ten feet stood in the far corner of the room elaborately decorated with popcorn chains, gingerbread ornaments, candy canes, and cinnamon stick reindeer. But what really caught Vicky's attention was the wide assortment of yummy Christmas goodies piled up around the strange giant sitting across from her.

"Aw nutcrackers!" Cosmo exclaimed, "We'll just skip that part. Don't tell Wanda."

"Um...okay?" Vicky shrugged, "What's with all the food? You throwing a party?"

"Nah," Cosmo laughed breaking off a chunk of the gingerbread house at his feet, "this is just a late night snack! These are the foods of the season. And they're really good!"

Vicky watched with a drooling mouth as Cosmo proceeded to chomp down on a turkey leg covered in gravy then gulp down an entire basket of freshly buttered rolls.

"Mmm-mmm!" he said with a mouth full of cranberries. "I love Christmas!"

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be teaching me some lame lesson about holiday cheer?" Vicky inquired, getting tired of standing idly by while the giant ghost pigged out in front of her.

"Oh yeah," Cosmo chuckled absently causing a few crumbs to fly out of his mouth, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

"More like the _Numbskull_ of Christmas Present." Vicky muttered.

Shrinking down until he was his normal size again Cosmo finished off the bowl of plum pudding in his hands before looking around for something he could use to conduct himself and Vicky through the present Christmas.

Vicky's pink eyes widened when she saw him float over to a roast turkey and tear off a leg, "You're going to eat some more?!"

"No," Cosmo huffed holding the leg up in the air, "this is my wand--er--wonderful mode of transportation!"

"Uh-huh, yeah right." Vicky rolled her eyes, "And why'd you shrink? Aren't you supposed to be like some huge intimidating giant?"

"I'm travel size!" Cosmo cheerfully explained.

Vicky just glared at him lamely, "Whatever, can we get this over with? The twerp's parents will be back soon."

"All right lady, sheesh, keep your sweater on!" Cosmo griped waving the turkey leg around the room causing the Christmas goodies and decorations to vanish in that same otherworldly light.

Feeling a bit woozy after watching her surroundings disappear in the overly powerful light Vicky grabbed hold of Cosmo's shrunken robe to keep from falling over.

"Watch the threads!" Cosmo snapped, "This thing's a rental!"

He had just finished his sentence when a burst of cold wintry air hit the pair and they found themselves out in the middle of the street...in broad daylight?!

"Hey!" Vicky shouted, "How the heck did we get out here? And why's the sun up already?"

"It's CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Cosmo sang out, "YAY!"

"Huh?" Vicky questioned, "Christmas morning? B-but that means I spent nearly a week at the Turners'. And that means...YES! QUADRUPLE PAY!!"

"Um, I don't think so." Cosmo answered, "This is Christmas Day and Timmy's parents got back about a week ago. In fact, why don't we have a look?"

With a wave of the turkey leg Cosmo and Vicky found themselves warm once again and standing in the Turners' living room.

"All right!" Timmy exclaimed as he bounded happily down the stairs, "Christmas!"

It was sheer madness as the eleven-year-old cyclone tore through the beautifully wrapped gifts beneath the tree leaving only shreds of wrapping paper, tattered bows, and bent gift tags behind.

"YES!" he shouted joyously, "The newest edition of The Crimson Chin comic book! You must have stood in line for weeks to get this baby!"

Mr. and Mrs. Turner smiled tiredly at each other. They'd arrived downstairs somewhere in the middle of the unwrapping frenzy. Their yawns turned into happy smiles when their son rushed over and wrapped his arms around their legs, hugging them tightly.

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" he beamed, "These presents are great!"

"You're welcome Timmy," Mrs. Turner grinned.

"We're glad you like them son." Mr. Turner added, then muttered, "Let's see Dinkleburg top that!"

"But honey," Mrs. Turner observed, "The Dinkleburgs don't have any children."

"HA!" Mr. Turner cried triumphantly, "I WIN!"

"Why show me this garbage?" Vicky demanded. "It's not like I care how the twerp spends his Christmas!"

"Wait for it..." Cosmo replied as if some sort of Earth shattering climax was on its way.

Rushing back over to the tree Timmy fished out two messily wrapped packages from underneath. "Here Mom, here Dad, I made these presents just for you."

"Oh Timmy!" Mrs. Turner beamed, "How thoughtful of you!"

"Yeah son," Mr. Turner grinned accepting the package as eagerly as any kid would, "but since you already went through the trouble...GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"

Timmy watched proudly as his parents unwrapped their gifts. Mr. Turner's was a book made of stapled together pictures Timmy had drawn.

"It's a memory book!" Timmy explained, "Like a photo album of all the fun times I've had hanging out with my dad!"

Mr. Turner wiped away a tear, "Aw son, this is--sniff--the best present a father could receive."

Timmy grinned, mentally reminding himself to thank Wanda for the suggestion later.

Mrs. Turner pulled out a ribbon strung with colorful buttons and shells they'd gathered from the family's trip to the beach last summer.

"I couldn't afford to buy you any fancy jewelry Mom," Timmy confessed, "so I made you some instead. I would've made you some earrings too but we're out of tacks."

Smiling--and thankful of the lack of tacks in the house--Mrs. Turner bent down and embraced her son in a warm hug. "Oh Timmy, this necklace is beautiful! I can't wait to wear it the next time your father and I go out for dinner!"

"Speaking of the two of you going out," Timmy groaned heading back to the tree and pulling out a gift bag, "I guess I should go over and give this to Vicky."

"Huh?" Vicky's eyes widened, "The twerp made something for me?"

"Yeah," Cosmo sighed, "not like you'll appreciate it. I mean, it didn't really cost an arm and a leg...of course I did accidentally staple my finger." Cosmo held up a bandaged finger recalling the 'stapler incident' while helping Timmy bag and label Vicky's gift. Wanda had henceforth forbid him from handling office supplies.

Timmy headed out the door in his new navy winter coat and trudged through the snow over to Vicky's house.

Vicky grabbed the sniffling ghost by the hem of his robe and started dragging him after the kid while he babbled on about how he only fainted once when his finger started bleeding.

On the stoop outside Vicky's house a little girl in black pigtails sat crying with her face buried in her hands. It was cold out and her pajamas were hardly appropriate attire.

"Hey Tootie," Timmy called when he spotted her there, "what's the matter? Why aren't you inside playing with your toys?"

Looking up at him with a tear stained face Tootie held out a wadded piece of fabric. Timmy took the wrinkled material from the sniffling girl and unfolded it. Staring at it quizzically for a moment it all seemed to come together when he spotted the name 'Vicky' spelled out in little silver beads on the front flap.

"I-I tried to think of something Vicky would want for Christmas. Something I could afford," Tootie explained between sobs, "But everything she wanted was so expensive! I'm not old enough to get a job or anything yet so I decided to try and make her a purse like she asked for. I looked at the picture she pointed out in the magazine, and tried to make one like that."

"But it wasn't good enough for her," Timmy finished in an angry tone of voice.

Tootie nodded sadly, "I'll never be able to do anything right. Vicky said it was cheap and ugly. She says that every year."

"Guess she won't want this then." Timmy murmured carelessly tossing the gift in his hand over his shoulder. "Look Tootie, sorry that your sister's being such a jerk. You wanna come over to my house and build a snowman or something?"

"No thanks," Tootie surprisingly declined, "my grandparents will be here soon. I'd better get back inside. Merry Christmas Timmy."

Blue eyes wide in shock Timmy could hardly believe that Tootie would pass up the chance to hang out with him. He was even more surprised when she didn't try to tackle him and smother him with kisses. "Weird," he wondered aloud as he made his way back home, "Vicky must've really bummed her out."

Said babysitter stood motionless as the eleven-year-old boy's image walked right through her. Silently she watched her little sister retreat back into their house.

Blowing her a raspberry Cosmo began his scolding, "Man what a grouch! Why if Wanda--ur--the Ghost of Christmas Past were to make me something for Christmas I'd be a lot nicer and about it than you were! That little girl didn't even get a 'thank you'!"

"I know," Vicky moaned her eyes traveling to her feet which were buried under two feet of snow, "I never knew it got to her so badly. I mean, she's an annoying little twerp...but she's still my baby sister."

"Not for long." Cosmo blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh...nothing! Not my territory!" he replied slapping his hands over his mouth.

"And that loser Turner even tried to cheer her up." Vicky noted, "I guess that was kind of nice of him."

The word 'nice' was said with such reluctance that one would think it burned her tongue on the way out. Still, this was Vicky, and hesitant progress was still progress. And with one 'spirit' to go it was certainly better than nothing at all.

Her gloomy gaze roamed over the snow covered yard until it fell upon the two gifts lying atop the snow. Reaching down she scooped up the presents. Her thumb lightly traced the metallic beads of her name on the purse Tootie had made. Raising her other hand she stared down at the gift bag with an ice skating polar bear on the front. Curiously she tucked the purse under her arm and fished through the tissue paper until she felt her hand come in contact with something solid. Pulling it out she choked back something that might've been 'mistaken' for a sob.

"A candy dish, with Christmas candy." she muttered to herself before reading the hand-painted inscription. "Vicky: Number One Babysitter."

"Well technically you're his _only_ babysitter." Cosmo commented absently.

The gift was simple, something he'd probably made out of clay during art class. It was shaped like a rounded off mug, painted pink, and the inscription was done in shiny white paint. Half the letters were either tilted or backwards and it was obvious where the excess paint had run. Still, it was a hand-painted gift, something Turner had taken the time to make for her. As was the purse, no doubt Tootie had been listening when she was rambling on about needing a new expensive one to stash her cash in. These gifts were precious, not because of their cost. What made them priceless, was that they came from the heart.

Sniffling in spite of herself Vicky clutched the presents tightly. She felt awful for the way she'd been acting towards the two kids who actually seemed to like or appreciate her to some degree.

"And what happened next? Well in Dimmsdale they say, that Vicky's small heart grew **THREE** sizes that day!" Cosmo sang out in mindless joy.

"What?" Vicky spun around to face the strange ghost.

"Uh...sorry, just got caught up in the moment!" Cosmo apologized with a sheepish grin.

Holding up the turkey leg (which mysteriously had a bite taken out of it) the Ghost of Christmas Present did that swirly thing again causing everything to fade away in a super bright glow.

Vicky gasped as the presents she was holding poofed out of her grasp. For a moment it was as though she was standing on air while staring straight into the sun. When the light faded once more she was shocked to not to find herself back in the safety of the Turners' living room, but instead within the terrible confines of-

"SUNNY LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA?!" Vicky exclaimed.

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

What?! That's not in my script! How the heck did they get there?!

"Oops...hehe...SORRY!"

This is the last time I work with fairies.

Ahem, as I was **_saying_**...

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

When the light faded once more she was shocked to not to find herself back in the safety of the Turners' living room, but instead within the terrible confines of-

"**Dimmsdale Heights: **_The Best Dimma-Apartments for Your Dimma-Dollars_." Vicky read aloud from a large blinking sign out front of a twenty-eight story apartment building.

"And this...is where I leave you." Cosmo spoke in a tired tone.

"How can you be tired?" Vicky demanded, "All you did was float around waving that dumb turkey leg!"

"HEY!" Cosmo objected, "This thing's heavy! And you kept yanking on my robe!"

"So what am I supposed to do?! Stand here and hail a cab?!"

"No, just wait for the final spirit to show up okay?!" Cosmo was starting to get testy, all that food he'd pigged out on was making him cranky, he needed a nap.

"You can't be serious." Vicky replied glaring daggers at the fattened phantom, "It's cold, dark, and my house is miles from here!"

"Blah blah blah," Cosmo retorted using his hand puppet to imitate Vicky, "Cry me a river sister, I'm gone!"

_POOF!_

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

And so Cosmo left Vicky to await the third and final spirit, the 'Ghost of Christmas Future'!

With just one apparition left to face will Vicky's outlook on Christmas change for the better? Or is this evil babysitter too far gone for any little kid's wish to save?

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ It's slow but evident that Vicky's starting to gain some holiday cheer. But with Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, and Wanda all playing prior parts who's left to be cast in the infamous role of the 'Ghost of Christmas Future'? Next Chapter: A guest appearance by a well known fairy from Fairy World (give ya three guesses). And has Vicky finally turned over a new leaf--at least for the holidays--or is she doomed to a life of selfishness and mean spirited pranks? Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames!

Cosmo: Ooo! I wanna guess! Is it the April Fool?

Timmy: I don't think she meant you should guess Cosmo.

Cosmo: The Tooth Fairy?

Wanda: ::_stares at her chubby hubby_:: What'd you do, eat a bakery?

Cosmo: ::_lower lip quivers_:: That's so mean! Everyone puts on a little extra weight around the holidays! Now there's just more of me to love!

Wanda: I don't want to hear another word about how I've gained weight. You look like a beach ball wrapped in a tree skirt.

Timmy: ::_snickers_::

Me: You do know that the turkey leg you kept munching on was your _wand_ right?

Cosmo: Oops...

Wanda: Cosmo you spit that out right now!

Cosmo: _BURP!_

_POOF!_

::_A fire-breathing dragon appears out of nowhere and starts shooting flames around the room._::

Me: MY PARENT'S PRINTER!

Cosmo: SNOWBALL!

Wanda: Quick! We've gotta get Cosmo to stop burping up magic before something even worse happens!

Timmy: What could be worse than a giant, multi-headed, fire-breathing dragon?!

Cosmo: _BURP!_

_POOF!_

Mama Cosma: It's me! Mama Cosma! ::_eyes Wanda evilly_:: Your **_favorite_** mother-in-law.

Wanda: AAAHH!!!!

Timmy: That's worse.


	5. Tootie's SemiWonderful Life

**A/N** Love all the reviews! Yes Vicky is a tad ickier than normal--still--things may change. Well, if Cosmo and Wanda have anything to say about it they will. And let's not forget the special guest from Fairy World who's starring in this chapter! A lot of you guessed right, now enjoy the story!

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter Five: Tootie's Semi-Wonderful Life

_...Narrator's POV..._

So Cosmo left Vicky standing in front of Dimmsdale Heights, an apartment complex near the business section of town. Now normally it was a pretty nice place to visit. The residents were all friendly and decorated their windows in beautiful red and green. Lots of holly wreaths, poinsettias in gift wrapped pots, bright red bows, and of course...plenty of silver and gold!

No...I'm not going to sing. Wrong snowman, this is Chilly Freezerburn, not that other guy. And no, I'm of no relation to Frosty. What is it with you people? Not all snowmen are related ya know!

Back on topic, **_normally_** the apartment complex was decked out in eye catching holiday decor. But tonight, a strange chilling wind blew. The Christmas lights failed to twinkle, the joyous bells wouldn't ring, and the bitter snow kept everyone inside and fast asleep.

That's when **_he_** appeared...

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

"Wh-where the heck is this Spirit Guy anyhow?!" Vicky complained through chattering teeth. "I-I'm freezing my butt off out here while he takes his dear sweet-"

She was caught off guard--and blown back against the locked revolving doors--when a sudden explosion shook the quiet city block. A man-sized mushroom cloud arose from the melted puddle created by the immense heat from the blast. Within it stood a single, black cloaked figure whose only visible features were his fiery red eyes.

"-time." she finished with a squeak.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle-" the apparition hesitated, "-I mean--the GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE!!!"

Vicky had to crane her neck back to see the fearsome phantom before her. Even the bulky grim reaper's cloak couldn't hide his bulging muscles.

"I'm also the toughest ghost in the universe!" he added in a macho voice.

Vicky cowered when he held his glowing scythe high above his head as he gloated about his abundance of muscles. After his little self-promoting speech he extended a well toned finger towards the doors.

"We're going in there?" Vicky asked, still wary of the super powerful ghost.

"YES!" he commanded, "But we are going TEN YEARS from NOW!"

No sooner had he finished his oddly emphasized statement than a gust of deathly cold wind arose and wound about them like a swirling blizzard. The echo of laughter, that of which one might expect from a movie star action hero, rang in Vicky's ears while she clutched her arms tightly hoping she wouldn't become an icicle before the storm subsided.

Just as quickly as they had come the eerie winds died down. The apartment complex still stood, only now it was richly decorated, every light twinkling, every bell ringing in the gentle December breeze, and the setting sun reflecting off the panes of each window.

"I take it this is Christmas Day." Vicky asked.

"YES!" Jorgen nodded, "And it is time that we went inside puny human, so that you may see what has become of those who once and even still might feel a shred of compassion towards you!"

"Okay," Vicky complied gratefully, the cold was starting to chill her bones and inside she could see a grand fireplace ablaze with a cozy light not so different from the fire that danced in the Turners' living room fireplace.

* * *

Back at the Turners' residence Timmy was doing his best to distract Tootie while checking in with Cosmo and Wanda to make sure that everything was going according to plan. 

"Pst, Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy whispered after slowly edging himself over to his fishbowl.

"Who said that?!" Cosmo panicked from inside the castle. "SANTA?!"

"No it's not Santa." Wanda sighed, "It's just Timmy."

"What's he doing in there?" Timmy wondered.

"Oh he's busy trying to start a fire in our new UNDERWATER fireplace." Wanda replied.

"You're kidding?" Timmy asked, although the shock wasn't all that great.

"Well Cosmo was never exactly the brightest bulb on the tree." Wanda frowned.

"HEY!" Cosmo objected, "These matches are waterproof ya know!"

Wanda would have buried her face in her fin if goldfish proportions were designed for that sort of thing. Instead she decided to focus on Timmy and leave her hubby to his impossible task. "What's up Sport? Tootie seems to be pretty distracted to me."

Sure enough Tootie was sitting in front of Timmy's television set playing his new Crash Nebula game. He was surprised at how quickly she'd picked up on all the moves and special commands. Once he'd gotten her preoccupied with that he had managed to sneak away to check on the status of his latest wish.

"Things with Tootie are fine." he confirmed, "How about my wish? Is Vicky getting into the holiday spirit yet?"

"Well her progress is slow but she's definitely headed in the right direction." Wanda assured him, "The last 'ghost' is working his magic on her as we speak."

"Wait a minute," Timmy pondered, "if you were the first ghost, and Cosmo just got back from being the second, who's the third ghost?"

"Oh just a _friend_ of ours from Fairy World." Wanda smirked.

"A friend from Fairy World?" Timmy blinked, "Who? The Tooth Fairy? Cupid? Mama Cosma?"

"HECK NO!" Wanda exclaimed after his third guess. "Jorgen Von Strangle!"

Upon hearing this Cosmo came flying out of the castle. "WHAT?! JORGEN?! WHERE?! HIDE ME!!!"

"Oh relax Cosmo sweetie," Wanda swam over and nuzzled her hubby's cheek comfortingly, "he's not after you. He agreed to help us de-Scrooge Vicky, remember?"

"Oh, haha, that's a relief." Cosmo sighed, "For a minute there I thought he'd found out who put that 'KICK ME I like to dance ballet in a girly tutu' sign on his back during that mandatory seminar on the hazards of mis-poofing."

"That was you?!" Wanda gasped.

"Well yeah," Cosmo grinned, "what did ya think I was borrowing your tape for?"

"Cosmo," Wanda growled, "if they trace that back to me I'll-"

"Hey Timmy!" Tootie called, "What's this message on the screen mean? 'Congratulations you've unlocked the secret Mutant Toad level'?"

"You've unlocked the secret Mutant Toad level?!" Timmy gasped dashing back over to his game system, "Let me see!"

* * *

They had just entered (more like phased through) the revolving doors to the Dimmsdale Heights apartment building when Jorgen directed Vicky towards the stairs. 

"The stairs?" she seemed baffled, "You're a spirit with supernatural powers. Why don't you just transport us there."

"My muscles like the exercise." he replied in a tone that was not to be questioned.

About ten minutes later a panting Vicky stumbled out into the hallway to the twentieth floor. The 'Ghost of Christmas Future' was already there waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"I--huff huff--I tripped about five stories up and had to re-climb the stairs dragging my sprained ankle behind me!" she answered with clear aggravation.

"Wimp," he responded flatly.

"So what's so dang important that I had to stagger up about twenty flights of stairs?!"

Pointing eerily towards a door at the end of the hall the 'Ghost of Christmas Future' indicated the special reason for their visit.

Rolling her eyes Vicky stomped (more like stomped with one foot and hobbled with the other) towards the door and passed through it to the dwelling within.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the apartment was its modest yet festive decor. The living room consisted of a black leather sofa, a faded loveseat with a red and green crisscross design, and a beige recliner with a knitted blanket thrown over the back. Green garland wound around a few pillars that stood near the corners. Pinecones, bows, and bells hung from the garland and filled the cozy apartment with sweet smells and visual appeal. A nativity scene was displayed on an inn table which then drew her round the corner. In the dinning room a small round table for two stood decorated with a simple red and green tablecloth and a few Christmas print dishes. A live Christmas tree stood behind it, lit with carefully preserved ornaments dangling from each branch.

For the life of her Vicky couldn't understand why she would be brought to such a place. Did the spirit expect her to gawk and grow jealous? She couldn't care less how these strangers spent their future Christmas, or any holiday at any point in time for that matter.

But a familiar voice from the next room over quickly changed all that...

"Honey!" a young woman called from the bathroom, "Hurry up and put on your new suit! Your parents are expecting us over for Christmas dinner in less than an hour!"

A muffled response came from the bedroom across the hall. This husband of hers must have been rummaging through the closet. It sounded like he was having trouble with his tie, yet his reply was cheerful enough.

"Oh I just can't wait to see them!" the woman continued as she finished carefully placing the second clip in her long ebony hair. "Won't they be surprised?"

Vicky stood in the doorway gawking at the young woman. She KNEW this stranger. This stranger was...

Pulling out a squeaky drawer the lady placed the case to her contacts inside. She took one final glance at herself in the cracked mirror and smoothed out her black vest with the snowflake design in the bottom left corner. Her hand paused when it came to the slight outward curve of her abdomen. "Our very first baby." she whispered in a dreamy tone.

Vicky's jaw hit the floor. "HER WHAT?!"

Her husband finally emerged from the bedroom still fiddling with his tie. "Stupid tie, I wish this thing was a clip-on!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as the words left his mouth. It was as if he half expected something to happen, like someone was waiting to grant the wish. The babysitter watched him give a sad smile to the fishbowl sitting atop the narrow table in the hall. A castle appeared to be the only thing inside, a very odd castle with a _chimney _on the side?

"I guess I'm just glad that they've got a family of their own now too." he confessed to no one in particular. "Maybe they'll visit more often, once my own kid comes along. I may not be miserable anymore...but I always kept the big secret."

"What's that sweetie?" the lady asked.

"Nothing Tootie," the brown haired young man said quickly, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Tootie's smile faltered momentarily.

This didn't go unnoticed by her husband, "What's the matter hon?"

"Nothing sweetie," she sighed, "I was just-"

"Thinking about Vicky." he guessed.

Tootie nodded. "I just wish she'd come spend Christmas with us, just once."

"Well she does run her own daycare now," her hubby shrugged, "And she works straight through the holidays."

"Maybe she could babysit our baby sometime?" Tootie asked hopefully.

"With the rates she charges?" his blue eyes bulged. "We couldn't afford Vicky's prices if we **owned** this apartment building!"

"Surly she'll give us a discount rate or something."

"Tootie, she still hasn't paid you back one cent of that loan she conned you into giving her to open up that place!" her husband was starting to fume just thinking about all the many ways his wife's sister had used her over the years, "You never even got a 'thank you' from that woman! Face it Tootie, Vicky doesn't appreciate anyone. The only thing she cares about is money, same as ever."

"I know," Tootie hung her head and allowed a tear to slide down her cheek, "but she's still my big sister."

"Don't cry hon," he pulled her close in a welcome embrace, "let's just go visit Mom and Dad for Christmas and give them the good news."

"Okay sweetie," she smiled faintly, "you go ahead and carry down the gifts, I'll lock up here."

With a quick peck on the lips the couple went about their separate tasks. Once her husband was off down the hall Tootie walked into the kitchen area and picked her keys up off the countertop.

She paused when she walked past their bay window. They'd both worked so hard to afford a decent place to live. It was no house, not a home of their own where they could raise their child, but it was nice. If Vicky would have paid them back for the loan they'd be living in that nice house in the suburbs that they'd nearly managed to buy. Still, Tootie just didn't have the heart to take her court, so they lived here instead. Someday...someday they'd have a real home, some place that was all their own.

"Vicky," Tootie sighed as she looked out upon the newly lit skyline, "even though we've never been all that close, it's still Christmas, and you're still my sister, and...I still love you."

That did it for the transparent image standing by the wobbly barstool. Pink eyes filled to the brim with tears as Vicky broke down in heavy sobs. "Tootie you sweet little brat! I'm SORRY! I never meant to be such a pain! Such an ungrateful, selfish, demanding pain!"

Tootie passed right through her sister on her way out the door. A faint click was heard from the deadbolt before her footsteps died off down the hall. Vicky was left standing there with her face drenched in tears and her heart aching for her sister. How could she have been so cruel? Tootie and her husband were stuck in this one bedroom apartment with a baby on the way. The furnishings were obviously hand-me-downs from in-laws or discount used furniture hidden beneath nice trimmings. All that rent may as well be money thrown out the window, if her future self hadn't bothered Tootie for a loan the couple could have afforded to purchase a house. And the future Vicky didn't even seem to care. She just let her sister pay for her negligence while she lorded it up as head of an overpriced childcare center, probably making more than enough money to pay the pair back in full.

"Tootie..." Vicky sniffed, her balled fists shaking from the depth of her self-loathing, "...I love you too."

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Sometimes it's buried deep, that certain cheer Christmas brings. And we have to search hard, to recall the special things. Not tinsel and holly, not fancy gifts like leather gloves. In the true spirit of Christmas, we should cherish those we love.

Hm, funny how these fortune cookie fortunes always seem to tie into whatever situation is currently at hand. Oh and don't think Vicky's icy heart has melted for good. Goodness knows it'll take a bit more than one yuletide wish to do that. No, change--permanent change--is something one decides to do all on their own. But a little push in the right direction never hurts...

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

"Come," Jorgen appeared behind the sniffling babysitter and held his scythe out towards the city of Dimmsdale below, all aglow with holiday decorations, "my time grows short and there is much to see."

"Wait a sec," Vicky seemed curious about something, "that guy with the brown hair, blue eyes, and silly pink tie that my sister married. Was he-"

"No more questions!" the phantom bellowed, "We must make haste!"

In another wintry blast the duo found themselves inside of a large pink and green building. In the main hall pictures hung on each wall portraying the head caretaker displaying her child rearing skills. Kids in the pictures either seemed to be suffocating from her vice grip hugs or cringing in fear of the reddish-orange haired woman's menacing toothy grin.

"Oh my gosh," Vicky winced as she stared at the portraits that seemed to be fooling the daycare's oblivious customers, "this is where I'll work in ten years?"

"You look like a deranged woodpecker." Jorgen noted.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

They reached the main office about a minute later. Vicky--her older self--was chatting away on two of the five telephones set atop her large black desk.

Twirling around in her leather chair she spoke into the receiver of the phone by her right ear, "Lovable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts from Above! Yes, uh-huh, well as it turns out we do have an opening in the spring...of 2040!"

"Pathetic," Jorgen scoffed.

"Well," the present Vicky shrugged as she inspected the golden statues of herself that acted as pillars along the walls, "I do seem to be doing pretty good for myself."

"Ha!" the spirit mock laughed, "Appearances can be deceiving puny human. And although you may be surrounded by mounds of money and the finest interior decorating any selfish person could buy, you must ask yourself at what--and more importantly **who's**--cost all of this came to be."

It took a moment but it finally hit her. Tootie, it was all thanks to Tootie, she was so eager to please her sister that she'd gone and lent her money she really didn't have to lend. And now it was Tootie who was paying for it while Vicky squandered all her extra cash on frivolities.

Her older self turned her attention to the phone by her left ear, "What's that Mrs. Davis? You want me to personally watch after you son while you go and visit that sick grandmother of yours in the hospital? Sure thing, just remember that since this is Christmas you'll be charged our quadruple holiday rates!...What's that? You can only afford to pay me the regular charges? Oh I'm so sorry but the cost of childcare here at Loveable Vicky's Center for Precious Gifts from Above is non-negotiable...Yes I know that we're the only daycare and/or babysitting service in town that's open during Christmas...Well of course they don't allow children in that area of the hospital...I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you."

_Click!_

Turning to his charge the 'Ghost of Christmas Future' glared down at the teen with the gaping mouth. "I've seen some pretty despicable things in my time but that was the worst display of avarice I have ever had the displeasure of watching!"

"I-I don't know what to say," Vicky admitted shakily, "I mean, I would watch the little twerp--uh--kid for her. When did I get so cruel? I-I may obsess over the money a bit, but I'm not completely heartless! I swear!"

"Save it!" Jorgen snapped. "It is no surprise that you should be so unfeeling towards strangers after the way you have acted towards your own family!"

The voice box on Vicky's desk beeped. Pressing the button she listened for her secretary's voice.

"What is it?!"

"Um Vicky ma'am, like, your sister called and left another message for you this afternoon." the secretary answered, "She wanted to invite you to spend Christmas with her and her husband this evening."

"Do I look like I have time for that crud?!" Vicky snapped. "I hope you hung up on her like I told you to!"

"Yes ma'am," the secretary sighed, "she seemed, ya know, like really upset."

"She'll get over it." Vicky replied nonchalantly. "Oh and call Trixie, that lady with the two bratty twin girls, tell her that we're going to start charging her fifty bucks extra for every bottle of nail polish Missy and Prissy spill on the new carpet!"

"I AM TRIXIE!!!"

Teen Vicky's eyes bulged at the outburst whereas adult Vicky just exhaled tiredly and strummed her nails on the desk as if she was all too use to this odd behavior.

"Sorry," her secretary apologized, "force of habit."

"Whatever, hurry up with those bills too. We have to have them out before the first of the year to remind the parents of those brats that it's time to pay up."

"And after that I'm done for the day right?" the secretary asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure whatever," Vicky yawned, "go back to that mobile home of yours and that family of little league rejects."

"Hey!"

"Goodbye!" Vicky smirked as she turned off the voice box.

"Man, I'm such a jerk!" teen Vicky exclaimed, "I can't believe I'll actually turn into somebody that self-absorbed ten years from now!"

"As if you weren't well on your way already?" Jorgen quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay so I'm not perfect!" Vicky admitted, "I'm a lousy sister, a mean babysitter, and a generally self centered creep!"

"Go on..."

"But I can change!" she insisted, "And I can start by being nicer at Christmas! This future doesn't _HAVE_ to happen ya know! My sister could raise her family in an actual house, my daycare business could stand to be a little more affordable, my secretary could get a paid holiday vacation and **_I_**-"

"Yes?" the 'spirit' prompted.

"-**_I_** could learn to be a little " she finished with a reflective stare. So that was it, that was all she needed to do. The spirits, they'd all been trying to teach her that true joy didn't lie in materialism and greed. To be truly happy, she needn't look any further than at the people around her, who showed her genuine thoughtfulness and goodwill.

Glancing down at his watch the 'ghost' sighed, "Look, have you learned your lesson yet? Or do I have to take this all the way to the graveyard scene?"

Nodding Vicky murmured, "I was acting like a spoiled uncaring brat. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Jorgen huffed, "I'm not the one your foul behavior is hurting. You have seen what will come of your nastiness. Now take the lessons you have learned tonight and carry them with you always. For if you fail to change your selfish ways...**_I'LL BE BACK!_**"

A snowy tornado wound itself around them. The apparition faded into the blinding white winds, his macho laughter still ringing in her ears, even louder than before. The cold was unbearable causing her to hug herself tighter against the bitter chill of the merciless winds.

Her teeth chattered while the howling winds condensed, they seemed to be closing in on her. Turning her entire body into ice. She was already frozen up to her waist when she began to cry out in a panic.

"SPIRITS! WAIT!! WHAT ABOUT MY SECOND CHANCE?!"

The roar of the winds and the crackle of forming ice--now up to her shoulders--was the only reply that came. Her blue lips parted, fear overwhelming her senses.

"PLEASE SPIRITS! I-I WASN'T LYING! HONEST! I'LL CHANGE!!"

The ice climbing up her chin made it hard to speak but her desperate pleas continued. She had to convince the spirits. Had to make amends for her actions. And most of all, she had to apologize to Tootie. Just one more chance! Things would be different this time!

"**I'LL CHANGE!!!**"

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste: _I dunno, would you believe her? I mean, Vicky's done some pretty rotten things in her life. Maybe the world really would be better off without her? Then again, this isn't exactly an angst story. Next Chapter: The wish is over, did it work? Hint: Mr. and Mrs. Turner are in for one heck a surprise when they get home. Now review like good readers and maybe Jorgen won't pay you a visit with his non-wimpy scythe (wand). Oh, and don't forget to include your choice of what scene you'd like me to draw some fanart for! 

Jorgen: Ha! Ha! Did you see me?! I was quite intimidating as a spirit!

Cosmo: ::_cowers_:: I'll say you were!

::_Cosmo poofs into a baby._::

Cosmo: You made me make a poopy!

Wanda: Aw, don't worry puddin'. It was all just pretend!

Cosmo: If you say so lamb chop. Hey, where's Timmy?

::_A silly pink hat is sticking out from under the bed._::

Timmy: Is it over?


	6. Miracle on Turner's Street

**A/N** There's just one more chapter after this, an epilogue. I don't do many of those--come to think of it, I don't really remember doing any--so I'm hoping it turns out okay.

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter Six: Miracle on Turner's Street

_...Narrator's POV..._

I don't know how they did it. But then again, miracles aren't meant to be explained. The point is, they did it.

In one night the three 'spirits' had discovered a way to convince Dimmsdale's meanest babysitter to show a little holiday cheer. The wish had taken her back to her childhood, forward to her future, and on to present day Christmas. A holiday she still might share in the joy of, provided that she was willing to let go of her selfish ways.

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

Vicky was seconds away from being the world's ickiest ice sculpture when she suddenly found herself back in the Turners' living room. Flinching she tumbled off the sofa and collided with the television.

"Ow." she muttered before noticing that the mysterious door through which the 'Ghost of Christmas Present' had beckoned had vanished.

Staggering to her feet she was relieved to find that her injured ankle had healed. In fact, everything was in it's proper place. Just as she had left it, before her journey through time with the spirits.

"Weird," she commented, "I wonder how long I've been gone?"

"VICKY!" Tootie called out as she bounded down the stairs. "Timmy taught me how to play his new video game!"

"But I didn't teach her how to beat my high score." Timmy mumbled as he trudged down after her.

"Um, that's nice Tootie," Vicky smiled uneasily as memories of all those Christmases mistreating her kind hearted little sister came flooding back to her, "So uh, what day is it?"

Tootie's eyes widened behind the frames of her glasses, "It's Friday Vicky, a week til Christmas. Were you drinking Mr. Turner's eggnog or something?"

Now it was Vicky's turn to look surprised, "It's the same day? The week before Christmas? _This_ Christmas?!"

Timmy and Tootie took a wary step back as Vicky's pink eyes grew large and twinkled.

"I HAVEN'T MISSED IT!!!" she cheered while leaping up and down like a lunatic.

"Oh boy," Timmy was starting to have second thoughts about his wish but before he could sneak away to question his fairy godparents on the matter Vicky bent down and swooped them up.

"AAAHH!!!" both kids shrieked in shocked confusion as the normally ill-tempered babysitter started smothering them with bear hugs and kisses.

"The spirits did it!" she beamed, "And all in one night!"

"There's a play going on somewhere around here," Timmy muttered sarcastically as the air was crushed (hugged) out of him.

"Oh Tootie! Oh Timmy! I'm so sorry I was mean to you and made you do all those dumb chores!" she apologized. Vicky actually apologized! Scary.

Before Tootie could question her sister's sanity there was a knock at the door. Timmy went to answer it and to his extreme delight his parents were home!

"Awesome! You're back!" he exclaimed, "Things were starting to get creepy."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" Vicky smiled still holding Tootie in a captive hug, "How was your evening?"

"Uh, it was fine Vicky," Mrs. Turner answered, "How was yours?"

"Most enlightening!" she replied while Tootie wiggled out of her grasp.

"I bet I know why you're so cheerful," Mr. Turner grinned pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, "It's time for your quadruple pay!"

Blinking Vicky paused momentarily before doing something that she would've considered herself nuts for doing at any previous point in her life. "Mr. Turner that's okay I-"

She glanced down at Tootie then over at Timmy, both were giving her curious looks, as though she were some clone designed to behave like a complete opposite of her usual self.

"-I don't want any money." she finished, feeling a bit faint from the odd selfless words.

"You what?" Mr. Turner eyed her suspiciously, "Did someone melt my trophy again?!"

"No Mr. Turner I-" she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "-I had **_fun_** babysitting Timmy, and he and Tootie had a good time, plus it is Christmas so...you really don't owe me anything. Th-this one's on the house."

"Vicky," Mrs. Turner gasped, "how very **nice** of you. Well--uh--thank you?"

"You're welcome," Vicky grinned, surprisingly she felt kinda **good** inside, "Come on Tootie, let's go."

The Turners' watched as Vicky took her sister by the hand and led her outside back towards their house.

No sooner had the door shut than Timmy made a mad dash up to his room and over to the fish bowl.

"Cosmo! Wanda! It worked!" he exclaimed, "It really worked!"

"Well of course it did Sport," Wanda beamed, "Your wish is our command!"

"All done!" Cosmo called as he came swimming out of the castle.

"What's he up to now?" Timmy asked.

"He's decorated the castle with electric Christmas lights." she sighed.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Well it's not like he has anywhere to plug them in," Wanda winked.

"And now for--the generator!" Cosmo announced happily. Using his fish fin he held up the tiny wand and created a miniature generator.

"That can't be good," Timmy sweat dropped.

"Cosmo wait!" Wanda panicked, "Don't plug those in!!"

_ZAP!!_

_BZZT!!_

_CRACKLE!!_

When the sparks shooting out of the fishbowl died down Timmy lowered his arms from his face and saw a very peeved (and singed) Wanda glaring at her burnt hubby who was twiddling his fingers and flashing a sheepish grin.

"I guess electric lights and underwater castles don't mix huh honey muffin?" he concluded nervously.

"No they don't!" Wanda snapped, "And you're just lucky it's Christmas Cosmo or I'd deck your halls!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cosmo gasped.

"What?" Timmy smirked, "Afraid she's gonna punch out your two front teeth?"

"No!" the green haired fairy picked up the murky fishbowl and held it to the light, "My chimney?!"

Timmy had to restrain his fairy godmother from embedding the star tip of her wand in Cosmo's head.

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

Well aside from Wanda almost permanently getting herself on Santa's naughty list. And Cosmo turning the two into a yuletide fish fry. The holidays went off without a hitch.

Timmy got to spend Christmas with his family. Cosmo's chimney got repaired and was fully functional for Santa's Christmas Eve visit. Wanda managed to talk Cosmo into putting up a wreath instead of holiday lights. And Vicky, well Vicky was better than her word.

She kept the Christmas spirit in her heart and spread the cheer throughout the season. And a small amount of that joy stuck with her throughout the year. She was by no means the world's nicest soul, but she did manage to tone down the ickiness. And with each passing year she grew less and less selfish and began to think of others first, especially those who managed to put all hard feelings aside and simply spread the goodwill.

"Here ya go!"

Huh?! A new scarf? Uh...thanks little lady.

See what I mean?

* * *

_...Normal POV..._

_(Christmas Day)_

"A new house for my dolls!" Tootie squealed in delight as she tore open the beautifully wrapped package, "Thanks Vicky!"

"Don't mention it squirt," Vicky shrugged, "Oh and...thanks for the purse."

"You mean you really like it?" Tootie asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it's really nice. Especially since, ya know, ya went and took the time to make it." Vicky smiled at the odd pleasant feeling swelling up inside at seeing her sister so delighted just because her gift was appreciated. This was much better than the vision the 'ghost' had shown her.

Tootie tackled Vicky in a tight hug. She was so sure that Vicky would have something mean or nasty to say about her homemade present. This was the best gift ever, to have her big sister in the season's spirit and not concerned with price tags or name brands.

Vicky was motionless for a moment, not really knowing how to react. Finally she shrugged to herself and wrapped her arms around little Tootie. "Just don't let this get out huh? I don't want people to think I'm going soft."

"Deal!" Tootie beamed.

A knock on the door broke the two happy siblings apart.

"Hello?" Vicky asked after answering the door.

"Merry Christmas Vicky," Timmy smiled.

Vicky couldn't suppress a grin when she saw the gift bag Timmy was holding out.

"Thanks twerp," she took the bag and dug the candy dish out of the tissue paper. It was all just as the vision had foretold. The shadows of the present Christmas Day that the 'spirit' had shown her were correct, only now she was much more appreciative of these heartfelt gifts.

Timmy had turned and was about to leave when he felt a hand pull on his shoulder. "Wait up twerp." Vicky disappeared inside and came back with a wrapped box that's tag read 'To: Timmy From: Vicky'. "This is for you. Merry Christmas!"

Surprised Timmy took the unexpected present from his babysitter and started unwrapping the box. "Whoa..." he gasped, "...a Crimson Chin Chin-tastic, fully equipped, remote control operated **Chin-Cycle**!!"

"Yeah well, what's a few hours of waiting in line at the toy store between friends huh?" Vicky shrugged.

"Thanks Vicky!" before he knew what he was doing Timmy had embraced Vicky, his height only allowing him to squeeze her knees together.

"TIMMY!" Tootie exclaimed, having recognized his shout, "You came over for Christmas!"

"Uh...yeah." Timmy gulped, he'd forgotten to get something for Tootie!

A certain pair of fairies posing as his earmuffs and scarf secretly poofed him a package inside his coat pocket.

Pulling it out he breathed a sigh of relief, "Uh, here ya go Tootie. Merry Christmas!"

"Oh Timmy!" Tootie tore into the present and pulled out a pink wristwatch with a heart shaped face. Timmy's face went redder than Santa's suit, that was a bit too mushy for his tastes.

"So um...ya wanna come over to my house and build snowmen or something?" he desperately tried to change the subject and fight off his blush (which was resulting from seeing Tootie swoon over the gift).

"Sure Timmy!" Tootie hopped up and down in excitement before slyly adding, "Right after I give you _your_ gift."

"What gift?" Timmy sweat dropped when Vicky smirked and pointed overhead to the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe. "Uh-oh."

Tootie pounced.

_XOXOXOs_

_KISS! KISS! KISS!_

_SMOOCH!_

Vicky laughed while Timmy scrambled away from Tootie and rushed back to his house with her little sister close on his heels.

"I could get use to this holiday cheer stuff." she said with a snicker, "Don't know that I could ever spread as much as Tootie though."

* * *

_...Narrator's POV..._

And so ends our tale of holiday cheer. That blissful emotion we should carry throughout the year.

"WANDA! COSMO! **_HELP_**!!!"

Uh...so remember the lessons learned by this sour teen. The rewards of kindness and the penalties of being mean.

"HERE I COME TIMMY!!!"

Where'd she get that snowmobile?

Ahem, treat each sole in a compassionate way-

"AAAHHH!!!!"

-and you'll always know love each Christmas Day.

"GOT'CHA!"

"LOVE STINKS!!"

_SMOOCH!_

"YUCK! TOOTIE COOTIES!!!"

_Sigh._

Next year, I'm going back to advertising for that used Christmas tree lot.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste_: There's one more chapter (the epilogue) and then this fic is done! The narrator won't be needed though. He's requested to go home early. ::_shrugs_:: Please remember to review, no flames. Next Chapter: Was the future changed? If so, exactly what changed and how much? Steal a peek ten years into the future and see how Christmas will be for your favorite characters.

Vicky: This is going to shoot my reputation to-

Cosmo: HELLO!

Vicky: ::_startled_:: Aren't you supposed to be haunting some other Scrooge right now?

Cosmo: No silly! In fact, I'm not even a real ghost. See I'm really Timmy's fairy-

Timmy: ::_interrupts hastily_:: My FAIRLY odd cousin! Yeah uh, he must've gotten away from his caretaker again. Hehe...

Cosmo: ::_confused_:: My what?

Wanda: ::_brandishes a large needled syringe with a menacing grin_:: Oh Cozy! It's time for you sedative!!!

Cosmo: ::_gulps_:: AAAHHH!!!

::_Wanda chases Cosmo around the room cackling manically._::

Timmy: Merry Christmas to all-

Vicky: ::_gestures to Cosmo_:: -and that guy's about to go night-night.


	7. Wishing You A Merry Christmas

**A/N** Your reviews have been wonderful. Ryuko DragonHalf I was very flattered by your review, I take it as a high compliment that your little sister read it and liked it too! Thank you everyone for your reviews, they've been wonderfully supportive! I have two other FOP stories in mind, not sure when I'll get to them. I'm going to try and make them tie into this fic somehow, one sort of as a distant sequel. Anyways, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope your holidays are joyful!

'**Twas The Wish Before Christmas**

Chapter Seven (Epilogue): Wishing You A Merry Christmas

_...Normal POV..._

_(Christmas Day, ten years in the future!)_

In a suburban subdivision, just a few streets down from the home where all the magic happened all those years ago, lives a newlywed couple in a cozy two-story house just right for raising a family.

"Honey!" the raven haired lady of the house sang out as she came rushing over to the foot of the stairs with a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands. "Hurry and come down! They're here!"

"Be down in a minute!" a scratchy yet slightly mature male voice replied from the upstairs bedroom.

Laying the tray on the coffee table twenty-one-year-old Tootie Turner rushed to answer the door.

"Hello!" she beamed to the middle aged couple standing on their doorstep with arms full of Christmas goodies and bags of gifts. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Tootie dear!" Mrs. Turner smiled brightly while Tootie took some of the covered foods out of her hands.

"Where's Timmy?" Mr. Turner inquired from behind the three cartons of eggnog stacked atop the wrapped boxes in his arms.

"He's upstairs getting ready." Tootie chuckled, "I don't know why he bothers so long with that tie of his. I'm always the one who has to fix it for him."

The elder Turners laughed at this. While unloading themselves of all their packages and food the man of the house finally made his way downstairs looking as flustered as ever.

"Tootie!" he called yanking at the knot he'd made with his tie, "This stupid thing's trying to strangle me again!"

Laughing softly Tootie walked over and nimbly unknotted and tied his silly pink tie for him. "There," she remarked giving him a quick peck on the nose, "that's much better, you look so handsome!"

Blushing Timmy rubbed the back of his neck before catching his mom emerging from the kitchen. "Mom! You and Dad made it!"

"Well of course we did honey." Mrs. Turner answered giving her son a hug, "Your father and I wouldn't miss our big boy's first Christmas with his new wife for anything!"

"Aw Mom," Timmy mock complained.

_Ding! Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Mr. Turner announced, rushing to the door with a carton of eggnog in hand.

"Hi Mr. Turner!" a familiar voice greeted him.

"Vicky!" Tootie cried joyously.

"Tootie!" Vicky responded.

Everyone else smiled as the two sisters hugged and swung each other around in joy.

"You made it!" Tootie beamed, "I thought you might be late since your babysitting service is open during the holidays."

"Well, we're only open for emergencies. I had a kid to watch earlier today but Veronica insisted on handling it since Mrs. Davis's house is on her way home. This is the first time she's worked during a holiday in years!"

"Oh yes, we saw the Mcbadbats last night at their annual Christmas Eve party!" Tootie recalled.

"Good ol' Chester and A.J., they'll never change." Timmy grinned. "Veronica's still kinda creepy though."

"They're working out the whole Trixie identity crisis in therapy." Vicky shrugged.

"Speaking of Trixie Tang, whatever happened to her?" Mr. Turner asked, "Didn't you used to have a big crush on her son?"

Timmy's cheeks reddened, "Yeah well...that was a long time ago Dad! She married Tad...or Chad...one of those two guys, had twin girls I think, and moved into some mansion on the other side of town."

"We haven't heard much from her since." Tootie shrugged.

"Her kids are stuck up little monsters." Vicky muttered.

"Guess you'd prefer twerps with silly pink hats?" Timmy smirked.

"What are you getting at Turner?" Vicky questioned suspiciously.

Exchanging a knowing glance Timmy and Tootie exclaimed together, "We're having a baby!"

Mrs. Turner's squeal of joy was almost completely drowned out by her husband. "I'M GONNA BE A GRANDPA!" Mr. Turner squealed girlishly.

"Hey that's great news little dudes!" a smooth as glass voice came from the doorway, Vicky's companion had finally made it out of their red mini-van.

"Congratulations Tootie! Twerp!" Vicky used Timmy's nickname knowing it got on his nerves, though both were fairly good natured about it by now. "So I guess you'll want the family discount on all my childcare services huh?"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" a shrill little voice demanded.

The man who'd entered behind Vicky sighed and picked up his fussy little girl. "Okay Harmony, but what did Daddy say about minding your manners?"

Sighing the ebony haired girl of about six years of age rephrased her prior demand to be a bit more polite. "I want my mommy, **_please_**!"

Holding out her arms Vicky took the pink eyed little girl into her arms and sighed, "Do you two have any idea what you're getting yourselves into?"

"Ah, they'll be fine," the guy--who was obviously Vicky's husband--draped his arm around his wife, "Besides, Harmony takes after her mom." he added in a whisper.

Everyone laughed except Vicky (who took a small swing at her hubby's head) and Harmony (who just seemed puzzled by the humor they found in her daddy's statement).

"DING DONG!" someone called.

Everyone turned to see who had made the noise. There, standing in the open doorway, stood two adults with three kids running around at their feet.

"Give me back my dolly Presto!" a girl with mid-length curly pink hair demanded.

"Mommy Presto won't give Chanty back her dolly!" another little girl with a light green ponytail complained tugging on the pink haired lady's black pant leg.

"Presto give Chanty back her dolly!" the mother ordered, "And Tammy, you know better than to tattle."

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" Mr. Turner grinned, "It's our old neighbors! The one's who used to live in that house right above ours!"

Exchanging nervous glances the two newcomers nodded slowly. "_Riiight_." the green haired man agreed.

"DING!" Mr. Turner sounded off.

"DONG!" Cosmo answered.

This sent the two men flying into hysterical fits of laughter. Their wives just shook their heads and smiled at each other.

"Uh everyone, this is Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy announced, "They're uh, old friends of the family!"

"Ding! Dong!" Mr. Turner repeated, "Get it?! Ding! Dong!"

"Ahaha," Cosmo wiped away a tear, "This guy's crazier than I am."

Taking it as a compliment Mr. Turner slapped Cosmo hardily on the back. "We're a couple of fruitcakes all right!"

"And these are our kids," Wanda added, "Tammy, Presto, and Chanty."

"Whoa," Vicky gulped looking down at the bickering children with oddly colored hair, "need a sitter?"

"I've got one thanks," Cosmo replied turning and pointing to his backside.

"Mommy I wanna get down and play with them!" Harmony shouted pointing over at the three kids running amuck around the living room.

"Fine, just don't break anything." Vicky sighed placing Harmony on the floor, "And no candy til after dinner!" she called as Harmony darted off after Tammy.

"Ya can't spell Harmony without 'harm'," Vicky's husband sighed anticipating the sounds of breaking glass and crashing furniture that were probably soon to come.

"Wow," Tootie smiled and offered Wanda a Christmas cookie, "three kids, I'll be happy if Timmy and I can just manage one for now."

"You and Timmy are having a baby?" Cosmo asked.

"Sport, why didn't you tell us?" Wanda questioned Timmy.

"Hey it's not like it's as easy to get in touch with you as it _used _to be." Timmy smirked.

"Ah the good ol' fishbowl." Cosmo sighed reminiscently.

"The what?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Nothing!" Timmy snapped.

"Well now that everyone's here," Vicky's hubby spoke up, "let's get the festivities started!"

"Sing a carol Daddy!" Harmony yelled from across the room.

"Sure thing pumpkin," he nodded and proceeded to enthrall the crowd with a perfectly in tune rendition of 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'.

Halfway through the song Timmy and Tootie took a moment to sneak away into the empty dining room. Every place was set with Christmas print dishes. The furniture was polished allowing the cherry wood finish to shine in the dim light of the chandelier overhead and the surrounding candles. And through the two frost covered windows along the back wall you could just make out the snowflakes as they descended towards their backyard which was already covered in a layer of sparkling white.

"Merry Christmas Timmy," Tootie said softly as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Tootie," he replied while wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her close.

"This has been the perfect Christmas," she smiled as they both stood before one of the windows, enjoying nature's wintry display. "All of us together as a family. It's like a childhood wish come true."

Giving a knowing grin that he knew his wife couldn't see Timmy just lay his head atop her own and softly murmured to himself, "Yeah, I know _just_ what you mean."

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**&**_

_**...The End...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Amanda/Artiste: _Happy Holidays again to one and all! This concludes my FOP Christmas fanfiction! Hope everyone liked it, and I thank you once more for all your positive reviews! I included a lot of characters from the show, and very few OCs. As to those curious about Vicky's husband (especially those who managed to figure out his identity) well, I'd explain how that happened...but that's a story for another time. ;-)

Vicky: Wait a minute--that guy I married--was that-?

Wanda: She said it was a story for another time! That means you don't get to find out today!

Cosmo: Well, you don't get any definite answers anyway.

Timmy: ::_sarcastically_:: Yay cliffhangers.

Tootie: Timmy! We got married! I'm MRS. TIMMY TURNER!!!

Timmy: ::_starts to sweat_:: Hehe...in the future maybe. Right now I'm still into Trixie Tang.

Tootie: ::_annoyed_:: Humph! What's she got that I haven't got?!

Timmy: In fear of how my answer may later affect my future self, I'm gonna reply 'no comment' to that.

Cosmo: Aw, isn't that cute? They're not even married yet and they're already having their first big fight!

Wanda: I think we're on big fight number fifteen thousand three hundred and forty-one!

Cosmo: Forty-two puddin'!

Wanda: ::_thinks back_:: Oh yeah, that whole frying me in the fishbowl with electric holiday lights thing...you're right sweetie!

::_Wanda and Cosmo do their kissy thing._::

Jorgen: COSMO!

Cosmo: AAAHH!!!

Jorgen: What's this I hear about you being responsible for that humiliating 'KICK ME I like to dance ballet in a girly tutu' sign that was stuck on my back during the seminar on the hazards of mis-poofing?!

Cosmo: ::_stammers nervously while drumming his fingers along his wand_:: Uh...well I...hehe...ya see...

Jorgen: And WANDA!

Wanda: ::_surprised_:: ME?!

Jorgen: ::_narrows his eyes and holds out a strip of adhesive_:: I presume that this is YOUR pink tape which was used to attach the offending sign to my back!

Timmy: ::_mutters_:: Busted.

Jorgen: THAT'S TEN WEEKS OF FAIRY WORLD BOOT CAMP FOR THE BOTH OF YOU TROUBLEMAKERS!!!

Timmy: Aw, but...it's Christmas! Couldn't you let them off easy, just this once?

Jorgen: Hm, well...the boy with the silly pink hat does have a point. Very well. But no more funny business from you two or I'll have you doing push-ups til **next **Christmas!

Cosmo & Wanda: ::_salute_:: YES SIR!!

Tootie: ::turns to Vicky:: What's 'Fairy World'?

Vicky: How should I know? The twerp's just weird and so are all his twerpy friends.

Timmy: Uh...this might be a good place to end this.

Wanda: Right, Happy Holidays everybody!

Cosmo: And may all your castles come with chimneys!!


End file.
